walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Larger World 1 (Road to Survival)
'Larger World #1 '''is a side story mission in ''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. The events of this story take place shortly before Rick Grimes' arrival at the Hilltop. Plot Act 1 Ethan claims that there are a couple walkers near the south wall at the Hilltop. He asks David why they should be worried about just a few roamers. David says that they don't have the fighters if they wait for the few roamers to become many roamers. After dealing with the threat, Crystal came back to the Hilltop with a lot of food, surprising David. The noise they made attracted more roamers from the woods to their position. Later on, Raso appears angry at the Hilltop, blaming them for attracting all the roamers to him and his crew. After Raso's crew and the Hilltop cleared the area of roamers, he says that "they're not off the fucking hook" and demands half of their supplies. David tells Raso that the deal has to stop, because it's unfair. Raso simply states "Yes. We. Can." Irritated, Raso demands all the supplies, and he wants Crystal and Ethan to come with him. The Hilltop and Raso's crew have a brawl, in which the Hilltop lost, Crystal and Ethan follow the Saviors. They encounter a small herd of roamers. Raso says that the walkers are closing in, and says that the Hilltop can either help or die. Crystal stays quiet. Raso asks for Ethan's opinion, and Ethan says that they'll fight against the herd. Raso compliments his opinion, and tells them that they need to get to work. Act 2 After the walker threat, the crew is on the road, on the way to the Sanctuary. While the group is dealing with a couple walkers, Ethan asks for some help to fight them off on his side. Raso says that the people at Hilltop "aren't such pussies after all", but he also says that some of them are. Ethan replies with: "We do what we have to in order to survive." The group is taking a breather, while Raso asks Ethan if they can really build life again with the people at Hilltop. Ethan says that they have to try. Raso wishes him good luck, because he thinks Gregory is a bad leader. He is quickly interrupted by Finn, who claims that there are roamers coming their way. After dealing with the walkers, Finn complains that "she" (referring to Crystal) is being useless, and that they should leave her for the walkers if she gets lazy again. Ethan says that her name is Crystal. Finn warns Crystal by saying that this is her first and last warning. This enraged Ethan, causing him to say that Finn killed Crystal's husband, David, and saying that she's in shock because of that. Raso tells Ethan to shut up and pay attention, because more roamers are coming their way. While fighting, Finn claims that there are even more roamers coming. After the attack of the roamers, Raso calmy says to Crystal that she's gonna have to "get dirty", also saying that she can do better than David. Finn tells Raso that she's unable to, but Raso replies back with saying that some people aren't fighters, and that they can't decide how they live their lives. He also states that Negan will find a place for her when they're there. After dealing with a small amount of walkers, a group of survivors appear. A jittery man named Malcolm demands their attention. "Not one more step.", Malcolm says. Raso tells him: "Shit. Or what?" Malcolm says that they don't want to find out, and he demands for their supplies. Raso tells him that the only thing they get from them is trouble. A battle between the groups ensues. After the fight, Raso asks if they're all okay. Finn says that walkers are coming their way. Raso says that they need to ignore them, stating that he's no use to them if he can't fight. Later on, a familiar face appears to see what the commotion is about. Negan says to them what their problem is. Raso wants to tell Negan what happened, but Negan wants the answer from Crystal and Ethan. He also tells Raso that he's going to take care of some walkers around the area while he, Crystal and Ethan talk. After a while, Ethan tells Negan that because of the supply drop, the Hilltop has nothing left, because this time, they asked for more than half. Negan says that he will "half things today", by taking Crystal and letting Ethan free. Ethan is surprised by Negan's action, and tell's him what he has to do for him, and if he knows about David. Negan tells the catch to Ethan; if he gives out a message to Gregory for him. If he does this, Negan will release Crystal alive. Ethan asks for the message. Negan tells him to come closer... Stages To Be Added Credits * Ethan * David * Crystal * Raso * Finn * Malcolm * Negan Deaths * David * Possibly a few Hilltop residents * Survivors of Malcolm's group Category:Road to Survival Missions Category:Road to Survival